This invention relates to container filling machines, and particularly to a removable valve for container filling machines.
Container filling machines typically include a bowl having a plurality of filler valves depending below the bowl for engaging and filling containers such as bottles with a liquid. Milk is one common liquid beverage with which filling machines are employed. Procedures for maintaining sanitation in milk filling machines are particularly sensitive. If the plane of the top opening of the filling machine is broken, sterility of the whole filling operation is jeopardized and a complete system washdown must occur. This is costly and time consuming. In most typical filling machines, if a valve is to be removed and/or replaced, breaking of this top seal is required since the operator must access the interior bottom of the bowl in order to release the valve from the bowl.
One alternative assembly enabling external valve release is set forth in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/926,351, filed Sep. 9, 1997, and entitled Container Filler Apparatus External Disconnect Valve.